Soyokaze Akino
Soyokaze Akino '(微風秋野 ''Soyokaze Akino) is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure! SHe is the third cure and represents autumn. She uses the power of wind. Appearance Akino got turquoise eyes and brown hair tied into a pony tail and her bangs are split in the middle and long, framing her face. Her skin is light. She often seen wearing white tee with light green tanks under it, dark green jeans which has brown belts and she roll the bottom to make it a bit shorter. She also wear a white and grey shoes and leaf green and neon green arm warmer on her right hand. As Cure Zephyr, her hair turns dark green and tied into long twin tails. Her eyes turned green. She wear a neon green high neck top with leaf green and light green outer with white stripes and laces and gold button with a logo on it and some mint under it. She wear dark green belt with neon green diamond. She wear dark and neon green skirt with light green outer skirt that gets longer to the left along with big milky green triangle edge lace and secured by a Jewel Pact of the right. Under it, she wear dark green shorts. She wear white, green and mint medium boots with gold chains and buttons. She also wear green glove on her right hand and neon and milky green arm warmer on her left hand. Personality Akino is full spirited and hard worker. She love being outside. She could be a blunt sometimes, but she always try to consider other people feeling. She always taking care of her younger siblings. She love sports and one of the sporty cure. She always think of her team and not only herself. Even though she always seemed strong, she often feel lonely at home because her parents always come home late and go to work early. She's also Sakura's childhood friend. Background Becoming a Cure She was helping her parents at the cafe with Sakura's help. She asked Sakura if something happened because Sakura acted strange all day. Suddenly, a Parasite appeared and attacked them. Using Shouko, her sister, as the victim. She was told to run by Sakura but she refused, want to protect her sister. Sakura had no choice but to transform in front of her. Cure Garden who fought alone almost defeated still told her to run. Instead, she protected Sakura and suddenly bonded with Ventus and become a cure and save her sister. Family and Cafe She live with her parents and her five younger siblings. When her parents are busy at the cafe, she often look after her siblings and do the house works. She got 3 younger brother, Kou, Kenta and Kiro, and 2 younger sister, Shouko and Sayuri. Kou is 11, Sayuri is 10, Kenta is 8, Shouko is 6 and Kiro is 3. Shouko and Sayuri are big fans of Aisu and Tsubasa. Sports Champion Akino love sports. She's in the basketball club in Avenir Academy. Not only basket, she also excels at other sports like soccer, football, baseball, running, swimming and karate. Sometimes she use her free times practicing. But, she never told her parents about her love in basketball. She didn't want burden her parents because they're hoping Akino would continue their cafe business. Cure Zephyr '"Guardian of Powerful Wind! Cure Zephyr!" ' 強力な風の守護者! キュア ゼファー! Kyōryokuna kaze no gādian! Kyua Zefā! '''Cure Zephyr (キュア ゼファー Kyua Zefaa) is Akino's alter ego. She's the cure who represents autumn and uses the power of wind. Her theme color is green and transform with the catchphrase "Pretty Cure! Revolution!" Attacks * Zephyr Glide (ゼファーグライド Zefāguraido) * Emerald Zephyr '(エメラルドゼファー ''Emerarudozefā) * '''Blasting Zephyr Wind (ブラスチングゼファーウインド Burasuchinguzefāuindo) * Demeter Zephyr Roar (デメテルゼファーロア Demeteruzefāroa) * Sairyss Explode (Sairyssエクスプロード Sairyss ekusupurōdo) Etymology Soyokaze - Soyokaze means 'Breeze' or 'Gentle Wind' Akino - Aki means autmn. Zephyr - Zephyr is a soft gentle breeze. Relationships Hanano Sakura - Sakura is her childhood friend. Both love each other and love to help each other. Sakura sometimes help her cafe whenever she got time and Akino help Sakura's student council work whenever she needed it. Yukimura Aisu - After Aisu transferred, they become pretty close even though share nothing in common. When Aisu got no work, she always try to help at Akino's cafe for experience. Azayaka Himeji - Himeji and Akino are basically polar opposites even though both close childhood friends. But aside those, they always complete each other even with their different minds. Tsukigawa Luna - Luna and Akino developed a good relationship. Akino also often give her advice whenever Luna is fighting with Yoru Otosaka Yuuji - Yuuji is also her childhood friend. Both love to compete since they were little and even count the scores of who wins the most up until now. Ventus - He is her bonded fairy. Ventus love helping Akino practice and helping her cafe and housework. She really love him like a younger brother. Trivia * Her height is 160 cm * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio * She have 5 younger siblings ** She got 3 younger brothers and 2 younger sisters * Her family owns a cafe called "Marmalade Cafe" * She's the captain of the basketball team in her school * She's often said as a someone who'll be a good mother * Although she represents autumn, her main color does not have any connection with autumn colors. * She's nicknamed "Challengirl" by her classmates because she likes to compete * She shares her voice actor with Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gallery AkinoChar.png|Human and Cure form Akino.png|Soyokaze Akino Cure Zephyr.png|Cure Zephyr MPC-zephyr.png|Cure Zephyr's Royal Headphone MPC-zephyrjewel.png|Zephyr's Majestic Jewel MPC-zephyrup.png|Emerald Jewel, Blast Jewel, Demeter Jewel MPC-zephyrpact.png|Zephyr's Jewel Pact MPC-Ventus.png|Zephyr's bonded fairy Ventus MPC-uniform03.jpg|Akino's winter school uniform MPC-uniformsum03.jpg|Akino's summer school uniform References Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Wind using Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:AisuShironami Cures